


In the corners of hell

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Demon Dean, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hell, Meg Lives, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post Season 9, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 9. Meg lives and is held captive by Crowley and his new knight of hell Dean Winchester. Apparently they have plans for her. Whatever that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

She wasn’t dead. Not at all.

It was a little Crowley-trick. Making the Winchesters think she was so they wouldn’t look after her. She’d got dragged back to hell, somewhere in a cell, on a rack. She’d been tied up and that was it. Nothing happend for a long time and somehow this was even worse than any torture.

Someday, she doesn’t know how much time has passed, one demon minion enters, looks at her with disgust.

"You’re one of Crowley’s captives?"

"No, I’m just decoration."

"Crowley is no longer the ruler of this place."

"Huh. So I finally get my vacation?"

"No. But Abbadon will take care of you as soon as business lets her."

It gets silent again for way too long. She doesn’t care. She has seen rulers of hell rise and fall. And damn it, she still feels she should be on the throne after all.

She has heard lots about the knights of hell, Lucifer himself would talk about them, still she doesn’t really know what to think about this. But she’ll take her chance eventually.

Over time more and more demon minios run around nervously. Obviously you had to chose sides, obviously Crowley was not really defeted yet. It get’s more and more busy in hell, even in her dark corner, infront and around her cell. It looks like there are wardens and maybe even more prisoners. She can hear them whisper every now and then. They talke about Abbadon and how she changes everything and takes souls before their time. They talk about Crowley, how nobody has seen him in ages. Rumour has it he is addicted to human blood and hooking up with the Winchesters.

Meg chuckles as she hears the name. Of course, the Winchesters. It’s always the Winchesters. The other demons see the fact that Crowley is with the hunters as his defeat, but Meg doubts that. Of course, the boys are good, they are very good, but as long as Crowley is still alive, there is something going on.

He is not an ordinary demon, he is smarter than anyone she has ever met. He made his way to the throne, tricked heaven and hell and everything in between.

She said it once and will always repeat “Crowley is always the problem”.

"You!"

A demon entered her cell. He appears to be pretty young, unexperienced. Propably one of the new recrutes. He tries to look threatening but Meg thinks he’s just cute.

"Yeah?"

"You know those hunters, don’t you?"

"I know some hunters, yes. I think you’ll have to be more specific."

The demon squints, pulls a knife out of his jacket, steps right in front of her, with the blade at her throat.

"The Winchesters!"

"Oh, you mean these cuties. Yeah I know them. Why?"

"What do they want from Crowley?"

“‘How should I know?”

"You worked with them."

The demon stabs her in the shoulder and she cries out for a moment, but then just shakes her head with a smirk on her lips.

"They handed me over to him, to get me killed, dumbass!"

"But yet you’re alive."

"Obviously. And I don’t know why."

The knife slices through her skin now, makes her hiss.

"So, you’re neither working for one of them?"

"No. I’m a freelancer. But if your boss needs a helping hand…"

The demon turns around, leaves her alone.

"Give her my best wishes!"

Meg doesn’t know if he can still hear her and she doesn’t care. At least something happened, and she could do was figure out bits and pieces. The Winchesters teamed up with Crowley it seems. Probably to find a way to get rid of Abbadon. This will not end well, not at all.

After some calmer days or weeks, it gets busy again. New wardens replace the old ones, and the name Winchester is spoken more and more often. Something is going on, something bad, she can feel it. The boys have fucked up, big time. She should have placed bets on it.

Not long after, the cell door opens again. Another demon, another investigation.

"Oh a visitor. Hello, I’m sorry I don’t have any pie or tea for you. I’ve been a bit indisposed."

"Don’t try your sass on me, darling. I’m here to test your loyalties."

"Loyal to the best offer."

"You worked with Lucifer?"

"Oh I was his favourite, sweetheart."

"And you teamed up with an angel?"

"That was just a kinky thing. Corrupting an angel is so much fun. You should try that."

"The Winchesters?"

"Douchbags. They promised to help getting rid of Crowley. Instead, I’m here."

The other demon just nods, seems to contemplate for a moment, then goes over to Meg, takes her from the rack.

"So, I’m free, wow."

"No you’re not."

Before she can grasp what happens, the other has put a collar around her neck.

"It’s getting kinky? Should have told me before you’re into BDSM."

"These sigils will bind you and keep you in here."

The demon turns around and chants while locking the door from the outside

"Long live the queen."

**

She can walk around her cell, but that’s all. Whatever these sigils are, they are strong. Though they don’t keep her from listening to the wardens. They whisper, cover their mouthes but she can understand words: Crowley, Abbadon, Winchester… first blade.

She had heared about that one. A weapon, the only thing that could kill a knight of hell. But only Cain could operate it and Cain is gone. No one has ever seen him, besides Lucifer himself and the Knights of hell. No one even knows if he is still alive, so what ever is going on with Crowley and the Winchesters, it is up to no good.

**

Everything settles back to normal soon and it keeps suspicously calm for a too long time. She is left alone all the time, no interrogations, no torture or what ever. It seems like everyone has more important stuff to do than care for a demon chick captured because of her crush for an angel and some hunters. And this is even worse. She doesn’t know what’s going on. When Crowley returns she’ll be dead soon, or tortured in eternity. When Abbadon takes over… Well, that seems to be something new. The knights are there for fighting, not for ruling. They were Lucifers bodyguards back in the days. So whatever Abbadon plans, Meg wants to be part of it.

**

They scream it from all the corners in hell: Abbadon is dead.

Most of her loyal demons run and hide, it’s a huge chaos. Meg stands and her cell door, trying to catch one of the wardens.

"Hey, what’s happening?"

"Abbadon is dead. Crowley took over again."

"But how?"

"First blade. Huge showdown."

"But Cain…"

"Not Cain. Dean Winchester. I gotta go. Good luck sister."

 


	2. 2

2.

She still tries to understand. It's been days now, or maybe weeks, since she’s seen another demon down here. Maybe they forgot about her, maybe there isn't even anyone left. The last ones she had seen, had been Abbadon's minions. Young demons, souls taken before their time. So if Abbadon is really dead, it makes sense they all run and hide. The only question is: How?  
Sure, she knows the Winchesters, knows, what they're capable of. But it's just not possible. Maybe it's just a trick. A Winchester mind-fuck. To mess with heaven and hell and mostly Crowley.

**  
Another couple of days pass by until she sees a demon again. She knows him, has seen him before, it's one of Crowley's men. A weak, little toady.

"Meg. How nice to see you!"  
"I wish I could say the same."  
"I'm sure the king is pleased to hear you're still here. He had plans for you, you know?"  
"Well, I guess it's not a spa-weekend."  
"We can let you rot to death down here. Or we can torture you until you wished we'd let you rot."  
"Ha!"  
She throws her head back in laughter.  
"You want to torture me? Sweetheart, we both know that this is hilarious."  
"Might be. But I also know someone who's much better at it and who'd love torturing you."

The demon smirks, steps a bit back. Meg can hear steps coming down the hallway. She holds her breath for a moment, then she can see the man stepping in front of her cell.

"Dean! What have you done??"  
"What I had to."

She takes a few steps back from the bars.

"So it's true? You killed Abbadon?"  
"I did. And it felt awesome!"

Dean grins, then dismisses the other demon.

"So, Meg, wouldn't you like to have some fun?"  
"Oh, I'd like to have all kinds of fun with you Dean. Still kinky?"

He snorts, opens the cell door with a wave of his hand.

"There's so much I want to do to you."

His voice is low and growley, his eyes all black.

"Sounds promising."

She tries to be cocky, raises her eyebrow while in fact, she is scared. He’d killed Abbadon, the, sigils in her cell don't seem to affect him at all, and besides everything he still is Dean Winchester. He’s well trained in the art of torture, he’s the best hunter the world has ever seen and she’s done bad things to him, and his family and friends.  
Dean comes slowly closer to her, step by step until he stands directly in front of her. He pulls out a knife, lets in run over the side of her neck. She shivers.

"Look. I could just rip your heart out, slit your throat open, and, be sure, I'm highly tempted. But where would be the fun in that? I'll just keep you here for a bit. Gonna put you in these lovely restraints."  
"Oh Deano, I love to spice things up between us."

He slaps her face.

"Shut up, bitch!"

She does. She also lets him tie her up. It could be worse and, the fact that neither him, nor Crowley before, have killed her yet, gives her hope. Maybe they have plans with her, maybe they need her for something or whatever. For once she'll be obedient.

"Make yourself a home, Meg."

Dean smirkes, leaves the cell and shuts the door again. He looks up, looks at her and in that last moment, before he turns away to go, his eyes turn green.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta Audrey. This is my first multichapter fanfic in english, so bare with me. Updates might come slow, but they will come eventually.


End file.
